


After the storm

by VampireSmile



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Imagine your OTP, Love, Truth or Dare, prompt, this is my first time posting so i really have no idea what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSmile/pseuds/VampireSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from "otpprompts" on tumblr.  "A severe thunderstorm hits your OTP+’s town, knocking out the power and leaving every building dark inside. A is terrified of thunderstorms and/or the dark, so B gather up every flashlight and candle in the house, build a blanket fort and illuminate it with battery operated fairy lights (so they won’t start a fire with the candles), and snuggle up with A to watch their favorite movies on a laptop while they wait out the storm. They end up falling asleep in each other’s arms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after episode 3, but before the emotional rollercoaster that is episode 4.
> 
> Title by Mumford & Sons.

Max push in the button for the doorbell at Chloe’s house, shuddering slightly when she feels raindrops roll down her back, her wet clothes clinging to her thin frame. She waits a few seconds before pushing the button again. When no one comes to open, she tries the door-handle, and find it unlocked. «Hello?» Max call out as she walks inside, closing the door behind her. The entire first floor is dark, and she tries turning on a lamp, but having no luck, and she thinks that the storm has probably caused a blackout. She locks the door before walking up the stairs. «Chloe, are you here?» she calls out, just as yet another lightning illuminates the dark hallway, the loud thunder following immediately after. Max knocks on the door to Chloe’s room, before opening it slightly. The room is completely dark, and Max is just about to turn around and leave when she suddenly sees a lump shivering under the desk.

«Chloe,» she says, immediately worrying about her best friend. She thinks back to when they were kids, how the blue haired girl was terrified of the dark and lightning. Chloe has her legs pulled up against her chest, and her head is resting between them. Max sits down on the floor, placing a hand on her friend's knees. She jumps slightly at the touch, before looking up, pulling out earplugs from her ears. Max can hear the loud rock music blaring from them, and she’s wondering a moment how her friend hasn’t ruined her hearing, before worry fills her again. She sees that Chloe's eyes are red and the blue haired girl quickly dries her cheeks with the palm of her hand. Just then, another lightning lights up the room, causing Chloe to jump slightly, banging her head against the desk. 

«Fuck,» she mutters, rubbing her palm against the spot.

«Chloe, what are you doing on the floor?» Max asks, and the girl in question shrugs.

«The storm is just uncool,» she mutters. «I managed to ignore it with the music and all, but I.. I don’t like it.» 

Max sits there, not sure what to do for a moment while thinking. «Come on, get up.» She pulls Chloe up to her feet. «We’re gonna build a blanket fort!» 

Chloe snorts. «A fort? What are we, ten?» 

«Stop being so lame, I’m trying to help you here!» 

The blue haired girl is about to make another smart-ass remark when another lightning illuminates the room, making her jump. «Okay. Blanket fort. Hella cool.» She mutters, making Max smile slightly. Chloe looks at her friend then, realising how soaked her clothes are. «You need to change before you die of pneumonia. I’ll go downstairs and start looking for lights and blankets.» 

Max quickly changes into one of Chloe’s old flannel shirts and a pair of shorts, and she rolls the sleeves of the shirt up above her elbows before walking down to join her friend. They find half a dozen flashlights in a drawer in David’s garage, not that it was a surprise since that man seemed prepared for every single catastrophe that might happen. They also find fairy lights, and carry a few chairs from the dining room and some blankets up with them as well, quickly building the fort around the mattress on the floor. They strung up the lights, and place the flashlights around, dimly lighting the fort. Max looks at her Chloe, who was sitting in front of the fairy lights and she was struck for probably the thousandth time how attractive she was, and her heart feels like it’s gonna leap out of her chest, especially when Chloe is looking at her like that. The blue haired girl’s eyes were still puffy from her minor breakdown earlier, and her hair was a mess, but she was still one of the single most girls persons Max had ever seen. 

Max pulls her polaroid camera out of her bag and focus on Chloe through the lens for a second before snapping a photo. She shakes the film when it comes out, pleased with the result. Chloe looks even more angel-like with the multiple coloured lights behind her. The storm was still going on strong outside, but Chloe fortunately seemed calmer by the minute. 

«What do you want to do now?» Max asks, and Chloe thinks for a moment, before shrugging. «Okay, how about truth or dare? I mean, we have barely seen each other the past few years, what better way is there to find out about each other?»

Chloe snorts slightly once again at the childish suggestion. «Fine, I’ll go first. Truth or dare?»

«Truth,» Max replies. 

«Coward. What’s going on with you and Warren?»

«There isn’t anything going on. I think he likes me, but I.. I’m not interested,» Max says, shrugging as her cheeks flushed slightly. 

«Hmm,» Chloe studies her friend for a moment. «I’ll go with truth,» 

They go back and forth like that for a few rounds, until Chloe eventually picks dare. Max thinks, suddenly flashing back to that morning the Chloe dared her to kiss her. «Okay, I dare you to kiss me.» 

Chloe is stunned for a moment before smirking slightly. «Can’t get enough of me, Mad Max?» she asks while scooting closer to her friend. She places one hand at the base of Max’s neck, and the other on the mattress next to the brunette’s thigh, to keep her balance. She looks down at their position for a split second, before looking up. Max’s eyes goes between looking at her lips and her eyes, and Chloe finally gives in, leaning forward and pressing their lips together for a moment before pulling back, grinning. 

Max’s lips are slightly parted as a sigh escapes her, and her eyes are closed until she eventually opens them, looking at Chloe. She pulls herself together before asking, «You call that a kiss, Price?», her voice nearly not as confident as she wants it, but Chloe's mouth is twitching as if she's trying now to smile, so she doesn't care.

«Oh my god, you’re such a fucking weirdo,» Chloe mutters fondly, leaning in again, moving her hands to hold Max's face, and the brunette meets her halfway. Max clumsily tries to deepen the kiss, and Chloe realises that Max probably doesn’t have much experience in this area. So she forces her to slow down, Max groaning slightly in disapproval, making Chloe smile against the photographer's lips for a second before regaining control, and their lips move together steadily until the need for air becomes too much. When they have to pull away, Chloe opens her eyes and meets Max’s blue ones, both of them panting slightly, and for the first time that day, Chloe doesn’t jump at the sound of thunder. 

«I think I win,» Chloe says smugly, breaking the silence, and causing Max to roll her eyes. 

«Shut up,» she says, and pulls her laptop out of her bag. «Lets just watch some dumb movies until the storm ends,» the brunette says, cheeks still slightly flushed. Chloe lays down against the pillows at the head of her bed, patting the spot next to her. They decide on a movie, and watch it for a while, the laptop resting against Max's. Halfway through the movie, Chloe rolls over on her side, her face nuzzled into the brunette’s neck, an arm flung over her stomach, and she sighs contently. Max realises then that heir friend is sound asleep, and smiles. She closes the laptop and pushes it down on the floor beside the mattress, and turns of the flashlights she can reach without disturbing Chloe too much. When she settles down, she realises that the thunder has stopped, and the only sounds she can hear is the rain hitting the windows, and the steady breaths coming from Chloe. Max strokes her fingertips up and down the length of Chloe’s arm, and presses a small kiss against the top of her blue head.

«Goodnight, Chlo.»

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so any mistakes are on me. I appreciate any constructive criticism you might have, so please comment so that I can improve my writing. xx


End file.
